Someone To Love
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: It all starts on the night that Kai Hiwatari realizes that he's not the only one who was lonely..... KAIxREI rating might change as story goes on
1. Kai: The Night of October the 18th

**Someone to Love**

**The Night of October the 18th**

Kai Hiwatari had always expected that his life would turn out like this. For him, there had never been any doubt mind that he'd be one of those guys who's an owner of one of those big shot companies. He never doubted he would be that guy who's always busy with meetings, business trips, work in general. Really, there was nothing else Kai could see himself doing. It was the only job which seemed befitting to somebody like him. Kai would have to admit, that this life he led was one that would probably make other jealous. He had enough money to buy practically anything he wanted, and to top it all off, the women (and on rare occasions, even men) were all over him.

But he never really felt happy, never. He doesn't actually remember a time he was genuinely really happy outside of the times when he was still beyblading. He thought at first, it was just because he missed the company of his team mates, but then, he realized, it was not that. How could it ever be _that? _But Kai does know that it's some form of loneliness. He just can't quite place what he wants, who he wants, or why he wants someone at all to begin with.

He pours himself a glass of wine as he settles down on a chair in his hotel room, the book he pulls out, is of course business related. He doesn't really have much of a life outside of his job. He picks up the wine glass, and begins to spin it slightly, in such a way that none of the liquid spills. He looks into the glass and sees a little of his reflection. Despite himself, he sighs, and then quickly drinks all of the wine in the glass. Settling it back down on the table, he tries to begin reading his book. Though really, even for Kai, it was just such a_ boring_ book.

He was in Hong Kong, the trip was mostly business in nature, but he did have a few days off. He was quite familiar with the place now; he'd been here quite a few times after all. He sits up from his chair and looks out the large glass windows of the hotel room. The city below is still alive, bustling, _busy_. Kai thinks he is definitely wasting his time in this room, drinking alone. He really should just go to the nearby bar. Maybe he'd be able to somehow strike up a conversation, or maybe he even get a girl (Kai had nothing against having sexual partners, but he did never take any relationship seriously).

Kai put on his coat, black and leather, and pulled the keycard out of its place setting all lights off in his hotel room. He placed the keycard securely into his wallet, and makes sure his cell phone is in his pocket. Then he takes the elevator to the ground floor, and walks out into the cold streets of Hong Kong. The streets of this city, Kai thinks, are definitely not colder than Russia, but it was cold enough, and by enough he means, it was actually a _pleasant _type of cold. He takes a turn to the place where he usually crosses the street to get to that particular bar, and he hears the quick repeated beep he is so familiar with. Mumbling a curse he quickens his pace, dashing across the pedestrian lane, because he knows that when the beeping is like that, the light for the cars would soon turn green, and the one for the pedestrians, red. Then he would have to wait another five minutes or so, and really, Kai didn't want that. He really didn't like walking fast, and he really hated running. Kai always thinks he looks like a 

moron when he does, thankfully, there are a lot of them walking quickly on the lane, and he feels a bit better. Soon he is on the other side, and then he begins walking again, just a turn around the bend, and he's there.

It's not one of those disco, dancing type of bars, sort of more, how does one say, sophisticated? It was those kinds which had a piano playing all the time, where there'd be a woman singing, sitting on a high stool, wearing a cocktail dress. This was the kind of places where business men would spend lonely nights in, this was the kind of place people with money spent lonely nights in… Kai knows although he's still young (just barely into his early twenties even), he certainly is already seems like one of those old lonely rich men, wanting to take a wife, buying love with money. But he only seems like it, that's not what he wants at all, in fact, despite his family's insistence; he doesn't really want to take a wife at the moment. Not that Kai had anything against women in general, but there's not a woman he knows well who's always tolerable.

Into the bar he goes, he glances over to the tables, but thinks to sit in the bar instead, tables invited company, usually, the kind that you'd rather not have. The bar tender looks at him with familiarity, and immediately knows what to do when Kai tells him, "The usual…". Sighing, Kai props his head with his arm, his cheek pressing lightly against his palm. When the bar tender gives him his drink, he holds it with his free hand, spinning it slowly, staring at his tiny reflection, taking a sip from it once in a while. In truth, Kai still didn't know what he wanted, and he knows that he probably came here to think about that. Yet now that he thinks about it, nothing comes to him. It's an annoying little dilemma this weird loneliness of Kai's…

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise… Is that you Kai?" at first, Kai is startled, the voice is familiar but he can't exactly put his finger on who it is. He keeps his expression indifferent as he turns his head slowly. There behind him, with an amused grin on his face was his old teammate, Rei Kon.

"Rei" Kai says flatly, he had to admit he _was_ surprised to see him, but it _did_ make a lot of sense when think about why Rei of all people would be in Hong Kong.

"Long time no see…" says Rei walking over to take a seat next to Kai

"What'll ya' have?" the bar tender asks Rei

"Whatever he's having…" he says with a little point to Kai

"Right away…" and the bar tender does his work

"Imagine seeing you here!" Rei says with a laugh, patting Kai's back lightly "…I thought you'd be in Russia, or Japan, or somethin'…"

Kai sips from his drink "Business trip…" he's now holding his drink with both hands, sitting a tad bit straighter than before, you could suppose this was his, 'conversation mode'

"I see… Always thought you'd be doing somethin' like that… Business…" Rei says, and then the bar tender places his drink in front of him "Thanks"

"What're you doing here then…" Kai asks, his voice almost like a whisper

"Ah well… Just going about, restaurant to restaurant, learning different types of coking styles, familiarizing with all sorts of cuisines…" Rei is almost musing

Kai had always though Rei would eventually become a cook. It had always been the thing he was good at aside from beyblading. Though Kai would have to admit he did half expect Rei would become the head of his village.

"Your village?" Kai asks

"Mmmnh… Its fine, I send money once in a while…" suddenly he laughs "Lee's a little upset with me, I'm always away…"

"Why _are_ you always away…" there were many things Kai understood about Rei, this part he didn't, he loved his village so much, but he never really could stay put. He could only stay for so long…

Rei sighs then he sips from his drink, for a moment he still doesn't answer. Kai opens his mouth, he tries to repeat the question, but decides against it, as the other man just seems to be thinking of an appropriate answer. His expression was thoughtful, and the tip of his index finger was circling the rim of his glass, and his head was lying on his arm as he looked up to his circling finger.

"Ah… Why _am _I always away…" Rei mutters "…maybe it's because, I don't want to be given the responsibility as the village head… maybe it just doesn't feel right not traveling…" he sighs then sits in a way similar to Kai "… or maybe I just don't know what to do with my life… I don't know what I want to do really… But it must be something… maybe I'm just looking for what everyone else is…"

Kai doesn't bother asking what it is that everyone's looking for in Rei's point of view, at least not now. He seemed to be lost in his old world at the moment, and Kai would rather just wait for the guy to get back to reality.

"All in all…" says Rei "…I've actually been doing great… You?"

Kai sips from his drink and nods slightly "Fine…"

Rei laughs "Don't give me that… I watch the news you know… Your really one of the big shots now…"

"Then why are you asking…"

"Ahaha… That is just like you…"

And they are both quiet for a while, Rei takes a big sip from his drink and then looks at Kai.

"So…" Rei says after a while

Kai sips from his drink, waiting for Rei to continue, when he doesn't Kai says, "So?"

"Uh… Been seeing anyone lately?" Rei asks, almost convincingly nonchalant, he knows Kai might not like talking about his relationships. Rei couldn't think of anything else to talk about though, it was like he was being conspired to enter such an uncomfortable issue.

"No one in particular…"

"Hmmnh… I'd thought you'd be engaged by now…"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was always a bit better with women…"

Rei laughs "Oh, I dunno about that… Lately girls tend to assume that I'm….. Never mind…" Rei messes up his hair a bit, and takes another big sip from his drink

Kai arched an eyebrow and looked cynically at Rei. "They tend to assume you're what…"

Rei wishes that this would not have been the time Kai chose to be curious… "Well they tend to think I'm… well…" Rei hesitates, but he sees Kai looking at him intently "..uh… they tend to think I'm.. you know… _gay_…"

"…Why…"

"Ugh! Just look at me!" Rei twists his chair in such a way that his whole body is facing Kai. Kai looks at him from head to toe. Certainly Rei had his feminine features; he had always had his feminine features. He was always the most mild-mannered on in their team, he had long slightly spiky, yet still soft looking hair (which right now was let out, bounded by nothing, tied by nothing). Rei was also always the one with the gentlest face, and he did have more of a feminine curve than the rest of them but… Rei was also buffed, though his built was only slight now, he still had a better build than most guys, and Kai just knew he was really way stronger than most guys. Rei also had the tendency to look scary sometimes. He was actually very manly… But if this is how Rei went around these days, Kai thought, then he's not surprised that's what girls think.

"Maybe it's the jacket…"

Rei blinks a few times, then suddenly laughs hysterically "Oh god… I didn't know you could actually make a joke Kai…"

Kai narrowed his eyes, annoyance radiating from his expression.

"I'm sorry… I was just surprised…" Rei takes a moment to examine himself "…_Could_ be the jacket…"

"I had a girlfriend who had one of those…" Rei blinks again, and before he even begins to laugh Kai quickly adds "… and that was not a joke"

Rei laughs a little despite that "Problem is, I've been dumped because of this jacket…" he laughs again "Maybe they don't like going out with guys who are prettier than them?"

Kai almost rolled his eyes, but he just looked away.

Suddenly he hears Rei take a big gulp of his drink, and he sets down the glass noisily, another bang is heard, and Kai thinks it's just Rei putting down his payment. Kai hears shuffling, and when he turns his head he can see Rei has stood up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he says grinning

Kai shrugs and gulps down what remains of his drink. He places his payment down next to his empty glass and stands from his seat. Rei begins to walk ahead of him and not too long after, they are both outside.

"Where's your hotel?" asks Rei

"Ah… it's just nearby…"

"That's too bad, I was looking forward to a long walk" Rei says with a laugh "I suppose you need your rest though…"

"Yeah…" was all Kai could say, well, he _was _sleepy…

"Ah!" Rei reaches out one of his hands "gimme your phone for a sec…"

Kai reaches into his pocket and hands the said phone to Rei. There was never anything he didn't want anyone to see in that phone. Rei pressed a few buttons and after a while…

"There!" Rei reaches out both of his hands, Kai's cell phone they held. Rei looked like a high school girl frankly… Maybe this was why women think he's…

"Ah… Thanks?"

"I just put my number in there… you can call me whenever you feel like talking…"

"….whenever I fell like talking?"

Rei laughed "I know you're not the kind of person who ever_ feels_ like talking… But… Everyone has their lonely nights…" He snickered "That's why you ended up there in this today right?" Rei looks at Kai with a slight smile on his face "I'm the same…"

Kai just looks at him then looks away, so really, everyone does have their lonely nights. He's not the only one who's lonely. The two of them walk all the way back to Kai's hotel in silence, though Rei did manage to laugh at Kai while he was walking fast in the pedestrian lane. He commented how it was unlike him, Kai just glared at him. Rei just laughed at that too.

"How long are you going to be here?" Rei asks as they neared Kai's hotel

"Two weeks… more or less…" Kai replies

"I see…" Kai had expected more than that for an answer, so he was surprised that nothing followed

"Well…" Kai stops walking abruptly "… here we are…"

"Ok then…" Rei begins to walk backwards, as he is about to turn, he raises an arm in a wave and says "Nice talking to you again, see you around!" and then he begins to walk of, leaving Kai in the hotels entrance, Rei is barely made two stpes when Kai suddenly says

"Wait" he says firmly

"Hmmh?" Rei turns his head to look

"What did you mean earlier…"

"Huh?"

"What is everyone looking for…"

"Why aren't I surprised?..." Rei laughs briefly

Kai narrows his eyes

"Ok, ok…" Rei chuckles "…well, what else could people be looking for, there's really only one reason why there are so many people who are lonely… It's the hardest thing to look for, and yet every one is looking for it… Isn't that strange?" Kai nods and looks at Rei expectantly. Rei closes his eyes, and his mouth curls into a smile "Everyone is just looking for someone to love…"

……………………………

(a/n: I don't really know if there's a bar in Hong Kong that's like that… Well anyway there are two inspirations for this fic: 1) My trip to Hong Kong last month, and 2) The song 'Someone to Love' by Fountains of Wayne……… Anyway, I'll update this once I finish 'Cinderella' so consider this a sort of preview for yet another KaiRei fic xD (of course in reality it's the first chapter, ahahaha! Ok that wasn't funny…))

BTW: If there's any typos or grammatical errors, ignore them for now, I'll correct them later…


	2. Rei: The Night of October the 18th

**Someone to Love**

**The Night of October the 18th **_(reprise)_

There are many people who think a hot shower is a very effective way of getting relief from stress, and a very good way to ease tense or tired muscles. Rei Kon is one such person. He steps into the bathroom of his cozy little apartment for that reason. His apartment was bigger than an average Hong Kong apartment, or so he'd been told. If that was true, then Rei though it was impractical that he was renting this sort of apartment, not that it mattered not, in a week or two he'll be leaving the city anyway. He was only here to learn to cook a few other different ways than he already knew. He'd been doing that a lot place lately; he was like a nomad chef. It was quickly becoming his new way of life. It was never hard sustaining himself, but he knows he's never going to be able to settle down and get married this way… Not that it should be any of his concern yet, he was young. He'll start worrying about such things when he's thirty…

Slowly, one by one, his clothes are taken off; he was in no hurry, because haste was not needed. Tonight he would relax; it was a way of patting himself on the back after all the hard work that day. He turned the knob of the shower. He cursed as cold water fell; he'd turned the knob the wrong way. He quickly corrects that, and turns the knob the other way, the water turned into a tolerable hot temperature. The steam in the shower was pleasing. Rei reached for the comb he always kept beside the soap, and he began tending to his hair. He'd wash and comb it, make it smell good, make it look and feel soft. Back in his beyblading days he didn't care much for his hair, now somehow it was important to look good. Rei knew he did always say he didn't really want to settle down yet, but it would be nice to find someone to be with. He was human after all, and he does get lonely like everyone else.

The last of the shampoo was washed out of his hair, he lingered for a few more minutes, and then he turned the shower's knob, and the water stopped flowing. He reached for his towels, he wrapped one around his waist, and the other he used to squeeze water out of his hair. Rei looks at himself in the mirror; he had been becoming paler ever since he lived in Hong Kong. It was probably the cold climate; his skin was now only a very slight tan. The kind that you can't call pale nor could you call it tan really, that kind of slight. He reaches for the blow-dryer, long hair is bothersome to dry, Rei doesn't care how girly people think using blow-dryers is, he doesn't want to walk outside with his hair dripping. He runs the contraption across his hair methodically, the way he usually does little by little his hair dried.

Once it had dried, Rei smiled as he saw how soft his hair looked, and he laughed inwardly at how some people would think he's a girl once he goes out for a walk. A walk you ask? Was he not going to relax? Well it's simple, there's this bar, and it wasn't nearby to his apartment at all. The chances of meeting someone he knew were close to zero. He liked to go there for alone time. He liked to talk to random people once in a while, and he knew it was safe. It was a classy bar for classy people. Not that Rei found himself classy, it was just that everyone else was, that's what mattered to him anyway. To get the bar he would have to take the train, but only to one stop, it wasn't _that_ far away. And form the station, it was not much of a walk anymore, and he'd be at the bar.

After quickly putting on his underwear, keeping the towel wrapped around his waist on, Rei opened his closet and looked for the outfit he loved wearing on the days he went to the bar. He grabbed his favorite semi-fit white shirt which had a small design of a Tiger near the hem of the sleeves. Rei doesn't even remember where he bought it, but there' not shirt which he liked better. Next he grabbed the baggy brown cargo pedal pushers you could tighten on the ends. He liked using these pedal pushers because usually, especially on nights as cold as these, he'd wear boots when he goes out. He had a beige coat and yellow scarf to go over the whole outfit. Once he had been told by a woman that the outfit looked absolutely sexy, as simple as it was. Once he'd been told the same thing by a man, and he didn't take it back even after he learned Rei was actually male. To both comments Rei just smiled and said thank you. He didn't entertain anymore conversations with both persons after that. He didn't like to make friends with people whose first initial thought about him was 'sexy'. It was uncomfortable, and it was to Rei a flirtatious gesture. Of course it might not really be a flirtatious gesture, but that's how it felt to Rei anyway. He will admit however, that both times he'd been called sexy straight out, he felt flattered. Not that it mattered; it was embarrassing to think of such things…

He had quickly put on his shirt and pedal pushers, the boots took a bit more time, but once he had put those on, he strapped on his favorite silver watch, slipped on his coat, and wrapped his scarf round his neck. Rei didn't bother tying his hair; he thinks it looks better this way. Though people do tend to mistake him for a girl, or in some cases he's called gay. That was sometimes annoying. Especially since it's for that reason that Rei had a hard time finding a girlfriend and he didn't want to change his look. He wants someone to like him for the way he was. Everyone does, it's the only right way to find someone to love. Yes, yes it was.

Rei locked his apartment door, and slowly made his way out of the apartment building. He noticed people checking him out as he walked down the street to the subway. He sighed and ignored them. A few kids and teenagers shot him a surprised look, Rei supposed he was still a celebrity to those generations who still cared about beyblading. The Bladebrakers were legends of sorts in that world after all, and Rei _was _also called the best blader in China, ever since he'd defeated Lee. Despite himself, Rei tried his best to look cool as he walked. He told himself it was for the kids, but it was probably for his pride. There he was, looking indifferent, his mouth hidden beneath his scarf, his hands in his coat's pocket.

Indifferent was not his image though, that was Kai's. Just as how cute and friendly was Max's image, Kai's image was cool and indifferent. Tyson's was supposedly a cool type in his own way too; he was the 'wild and cool' one. Not cool in the collected way like Kai, cool in the boastful way, but not a bad boastful way, the good kind. Rei wonders what image he had. He'd been told he was like the nice guy type, the one who was like a gentleman, the noblest one of sorts. Rei supposes he did always want to do only what was right, and he did get along better with women than any of them, and although Max did get friendly with girls, it was always Rei who got… 'connected' with them. Rei gets women, he doesn't know why he does, but he does.

There was a lot of people there, in the subway; it was around nine in the evening so it wasn't really much of a surprise. Rei had to wait in line for a bit before he could buy his ticket. He touched his 

destination on the screen, and put the exact amount of change he needed to buy the ticket. With another touch on the screen, the machine gave him a card. The rest of the activities in the subway were quick. Everyone was in a hurry, but Rei still found himself fumbling with his card a little. He had this paranoid notion every time he'd ride the train. He thinks he'd lose his ticket, and once he gets to the other station he can't get out anymore. It never happened before, but that's exactly why Rei's a bit paranoid.

He clutched tightly onto his card (ticket), and clutched even more tightly onto the pole in the train. He had a bad experience before of actually falling on someone there; he doesn't want to repeat such an embarrassing thing. Once again he sees people looking at him and whispering. When the train begins to move he closes his eyes, this part always made him a little faint. He thinks he should be used to it by now, but he isn't, that was unfortunate. He feels the train come to a halt. He opens his eyes to see the doors opening, and he steps out the train along with a whole lot of people. He slips his card into one more machine, and he is out of there and in the streets once again.

Rei takes a minute to breath in the cold air, and then he begins walking once again towards the bar. It was not much of a walk really; he didn't even need to cross any streets. He got hold up by a few people trying to sell him things, but he just pulled through the crowds, walking hastily. Contrary to the slow pace he'd been using most of that night. It's like he's almost skipping across the sidewalk, but he wants to get out of the busy streets so badly now. He's almost there now, just a turn around the bend and… He's there.

He opens the door casually, and he does the h, he looks around. The people working there were the same as the ones who worked there for the past few months. Those people must be good; Rei doesn't remember anyone who lasted so long there. Then again most people just worked here part time Rei knows, he talks to them. The singer was European, her name was Daniela, but she was just called Dannie around here though. She was wearing an elegant maroon cocktail dress, and she was singing 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones. A pianist plays in the background. Rei takes a few steps forward and sees a few girls staring at someone in the bar. He guesses it's that bar tender, Yuuhei. That guy is pretty good looking, but when Rei turns he finds out he was wrong. His eyes widen when he sees who it is they are staring at. He walks towards the figure. He was wearing a black coat, big surprise.

He stops there and smiles "Well isn't this a wonderful surprise… Is that you Kai?" Rei says

He gets not reply at first, he knows its Kai, who else has hair like that? Slowly Kai's head turns, Rei knows that he surprised him. Kai was like that when he was surprised. "Rei" Kai said flatly

"Long time no see…" he walked over to sit next to Kai

"What'll ya' have?" Yuuhei immediately asked Rei, he turned to see that Kai was drinking one of his favorites

"Whatever he's having…" Rei smiles and points at Kai

"Right away…" and then Yuuhei does his work

"Imagine seeing you here!" he says with a laugh, and he Kai's back lightly "…I thought you'd be in Russia, or Japan, or somethin'…" Rei did never expect to see Kai of all people here, this was far better than alone time, he could spend time with someone familiar, in a way this was also a breath of fresh air, a relaxing activity

Kai sips from his drink "Business trip…"

"I see… Always thought you'd be doing somethin' like that… Business…" That was true, Rei did picture Kai doing these things even before, the Yuuhei places his drink in front of him, he smiles and says "Thanks"

"What're you doing here then…" Kai asks, his voice almost like a whisper

"Ah well… Just going about, restaurant to restaurant, learning different types of coking styles, familiarizing with all sorts of cuisines…" Rei is kind of embarrassed that his lifestyle cannot even compare to Kai's

"Your village?" Kai asks

Rei should have known he's asked something about that "Mmmnh… Its fine, I send money once in a while…" he remembers the people back in his village and laughs "Lee's a little upset with me, I'm always away…"

"Why _are_ you always away…" Kai was almost looking at him bewildered

Rei sighs then he sips from his drink, he thinks of an appropriate answer. He's asked himself that same question so many times but he doesn't quite know the answer to it… He let his index finger circle the rim of his glass while he thought, he lay his head on his arm as he looked up at his circling finger… He decides to just give the honest answer.

"Ah… Why _am _I always away…" he mutters "…maybe it's because, I don't want to be given the responsibility as the village head… maybe it just doesn't feel right not traveling…" he sighs then sits in a way similar to Kai "… or maybe I just don't know what to do with my life… I don't know what I want to do really… But it must be something… maybe I'm just looking for what everyone else is…" Rei pauses for a brief moment "All in all …I've actually been doing great… You?"

Kai sips from his drink and nods slightly "Fine…"

Rei remembers something he'd watched on tv last week, it was related to Kai, he laughs "Don't give me that… I watch the news you know… You're really one of the big shots now…"

"Then why are you asking…" Kai answers

"Ahaha… That is just like you…"

After that they are both silent… Rei doesn't quite know how to continue a conversation. He knows Kai would never make any effort to and so it was all his. He had a topic in mind, but he didn't know it Kai would be comfortable with it. He takes a big sip from his drink. "So"

Kai sips from his drink, he looks at Rei like he's waiting for him to continue, but Rei finds that he can't.

"So?" Kai asks

"Uh… Been seeing anyone lately?" Rei doesn't know what was conspiring him to have such a conversation, he hopes he looked and sounded nonchalant.

"No one in particular…" the answer surprises Rei

"Hmmnh… I'd thought you'd be engaged by now…"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was always a bit better with women…"

Rei l flinches, he hopes Kai didn't noticed that. He laughs "Oh, I dunno about that… Lately girls tend to assume that I'm….. Never mind…" Rei messes up his hair a bit, and takes another big sip from his drink

Kai arched an eyebrow and looked cynically at Rei. "They tend to assume you're what…"

Rei wishes that this would not have been the time Kai chose to be curious… "Well they tend to think I'm… well…" Rei hesitates, but he sees Kai looking at him intently "..uh… they tend to think I'm.. you know… _gay_…"

"…Why…"

"Ugh! Just look at me!" Rei twists his chair in such a way that his whole body is facing Kai. Slowly the other checks him out. Rei just knows he's getting the point

"Maybe it's the jacket…"

Rei blinks a few times, he can't believe that Kai Hiwatari just joked. He laughs hysterically "Oh god… I didn't know you could actually make a joke Kai…"

Kai narrowed his eyes, annoyance radiating from his expression.

"I'm sorry… I was just surprised…" he takes a moment to examine himself "…_Could_ be the jacket…"

"I had a girlfriend who had one of those…" Rei cannot believe what he is hearing, but before he can even begin to laugh Kai adds "… and that was not a joke"

Rei finds himself laughing a little despite that "Problem is, I've been dumped because of this jacket…" he laughs again "Maybe they don't like going out with guys who are prettier than them?"

Kai almost rolled his eyes, but he just looked away.

Rei decides it time for a walk; he takes a big gulp from his drink and sets his glass down noisily. He reaches for his money and puts the exact cost of the drink in from of him. Then he stands up. "Wanna go for a walk?" he tells Kai, a grin on his face

Kai shrugs and gulps down what remains of his drink. As he is placing down his payment Rei begins to walk ahead of him, he hears what could only be Kai following him. Once he is beside him Rei asks Where's your hotel?"

"Ah… it's just nearby…" Kai says

"That's too bad, I was looking forward to a long walk" Rei says with a laugh "I suppose you need your rest though…" Well Rei would just have to make the most of their little walk

"Yeah…"

"Ah!" Rei gets an idea, he reaches out one of his hands "gimme your phone for a sec…"

Kai reaches into his pocket and hands the said phone to him. He took it quickly and began entering his number into it.

"There!" Rei says as he hands the cell phone back to Kai

"Ah… Thanks?"

"I just put my number in there… you can call me whenever you feel like talking…" Rei thinks theres something wrong with what he just said

"….whenever I fell like talking?" Kai raises an eyebrow

Rei laughs "I know you're not the kind of person who ever_ feels_ like talking… But… Everyone has their lonely nights…" He snickered "That's why you ended up there in this today right?" Rei looks at Kai with a slight smile on his face "I'm the same…"

Kai just looks at him then looks away, he was considering something, but it looked like he wasn't planning to say it. The two of them walk all the way back to Kai's hotel in silence, though Rei did manage to laugh at Kai while he was walking fast in the pedestrian lane. He commented how it was unlike him, Kai just glared at him. Rei just laughed at that too.

"How long are you going to be here?" Rei asks

"Two weeks… more or less…" Kai replies

"I see…" about in the same time, Rei thinks, he's moving away from Hong Kong, how perfect

"Well…" Kai stops walking abruptly "… here we are…"

"Ok then…" Rei begins to walk backwards, as he is about to turn, he raises an arm in a wave and says "Nice talking to you again, see you around!" and then he begins to walk of, leaving Kai in the hotels entrance

"Wait" Kai says firmly, Rei has not even taken two steps yet

"Hmmh?" Rei turns his head, what could Kai want to say

"What did you mean earlier…"

"Huh?" Since when could Kai look so vulnerable

"What is everyone looking for…"

"Why aren't I surprised?..." Rei laughs briefly

Kai narrows his eyes

"Ok, ok…" Rei chuckles, he didn't expect this, now how could he put it simply "…well, what else could people be looking for, there's really only one reason why there are so many people who are lonely… It's the hardest thing to look for, and yet every one is looking for it… Isn't that strange?" Kai nods and looks at Rei expectantly. Rei closes his eyes, and his mouth curls into a smile, he should have known it wouldn't be obvious to Kai "Everyone is just looking for someone to love…"

……………………………

(a/n: This chapter is basically just the first chapter only in Rei's point of view. It's longer because… I understand Rei better? Ahahaha, or something like that. This fanfic will be on hiatus for a few months… Because I want to look for someone to love before I continue such a fic… JOKE, ok no that is not the reason, far from it. I'm not updating because I can't continue two fanfictions at once while I'm studying for the college entrance exams (plus I have school now, so yeah). Ok. Hope this chapter was good. And if you live in Hong Kong, I am very sorry if some descriptions are off, I'm just basing this on the few vacations I've spent there…)

BTW: If there's any typos or grammatical errors, ignore them for now, I'll correct them later…


End file.
